The invention relates to a device for the reduction of a deficit in extension or bending of a distal member of the body in relation to an adjacent proximal member of the body articulatingly connected with the distal body member.
It is more particularly joint capsules and/or connective tissues which frequently suffer from a deficit in extension or bending following a ligament operation, an accident, inflammation etc. This means that a distal member of the body, as for example the lower leg, can no longer be completely moved into its normal position of extension or flexion in relation to a proximal body member, as for instance the upper leg.
In order to counter-act such a deficit in extension or bending it is a known practice to stretch the shrunk tissues by using a so-called brace device to set the distal body member in relation to the proximal body member in a certain braced position or to use spring force to urge same into this braced position.
In the case of known knee orthoses setting of the trochoid in the braced position is performed using screws or pins, which may be introduced into corresponding transverse holes. It is a disadvantage with such known knee orthoses that a patient with a set or fixed trochoid joint is not able to walk or can only do so with great difficulty, since the knee can not be flexed. Furthermore the removal and, respectively, insertion of the locking pins or screws involves time and effort. It is particularly significant that the setting of the upper and lower leg in the braced position frequently gives rise to pain after only a short time so that the braced position may only be maintained for a short time. The success of this method for compensation of an extension or bending deficit consequently leaves much to be desired.
Furthermore a bracing device has been proposed, in the case of which the distal splint is permanently urged into the desired bracing direction by means of spring bias. It is however more particularly a disadvantage here that such a bracing device must as a rule be removed every time the joint is to be moved in the direction opposite to the bracing direction, for instance in order, after the occurrence of pain, to relieve ligaments, to perform investigations or to be able to move the respective members of the body normally. If such a known bracing device is not taken off, the last mentioned activities are usually not possible at all or only possible to a restricted extent.